Talk:Strategy Guides/The Gorgon Path Legendary Equipment And Divine Guide/@comment-29799174-20191021115423
Hey there, this guide looks very nice, very detailed! I have several comments: - Player defense doesn't play any role in damage dealt to Monsters (it can help for healing though). It's only Alliance and equipment def that matters a bit (only def*0.3, compared to the full atk stat). - Chaos Gems can help with +crit and/or +Aggressive General Boost bonuses, if you want to add that as well - "You should have already picked up enough Zeus Helm Catalysts. If not, I suggest going after either Ambrosia or Aurora to pick up more." - I'm not entierely sure what that means; Only Corvintheus drops Zeus Helm Catalysts from what I know. Also, it has a very low drop rate from what I've heard (you can probably find several threads about it on the forums, here is an example), which makes the Divine Helm of Zeus very hard to obtain. However from my understanding anyway, Divine Helm of Zeus (as well as Titan Aetherfury) is not required to complete this "legendary path". - Now for the most important point: from my understanding, you are mixing up 2 different "legendary paths": 1- Aetherforge, Helm of Zeus, Shalazars Mantle, Gorgon Protector 2- Legendary Deathgauntlet, Legendary Deathmantle, Legendary Gorgons Heart As far as I can tell, those 2 are completely separate, the first one is not a prerequisite to the second. Meaning that to obtain the Legendary Gorgons Heart you "just" need the Deathgauntlet and Deathmantle first. - I think maybe you should add a section about whether it's worth going for those Legendary items (if you don't, I might, once you've completed the guide). Here are my thoughts: Going for Gorgons Heart is most likely only useful if you don't plan on getting Flamebound Destroyer. Legendary Deathgauntlet will probably be useful because the only better option is the Shiny Glove, which is extremely hard to get. The Legendary Deathmantle is only useful if you don't plan on getting Thanatos Plate or Dragonscale Chestguard. All the other Legendary Equipment of the first "path" are pretty much useless, unless you have Legendary Chaos Gems and have no other Legendary Equipment than those to put them in. Otherwise there are plenty of better equipment which isn't Legendary but much easier to get (often simple drops from monsters). And I'm not sure many players who can't afford to go after better Legendary Equipment than those of the first path will have many Legendary Gems (most likely they won't have any TBH). IMO, the only really good item in this Path is the Deathgauntlet. If you don't have a good Legendary Gem to use, even the Gorgons Heart may not be worth it because the Flamebound Defender (Varg 2nd tier, not legendary) is better. - However I haven't checked but I suppose you're going to get a lot of Item Archives bonuses while chasing all the equipment in this guide, so it may nonetheless be worth it just for the IA, and for fun :)